


Eyes, Nose and Lips

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo moves on to the handsome stranger next door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun pleads as he reaches out to grab the dazed man's small hands. "Kyungsoo, you need to stop acting like this and talk to someone." Kyungsoo raises his chin off his palm and stares at his friend.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm fine." He blows on his mug of coffee. "You don't need to worry, Baekhyun."</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes widen with gasp. "Kyungsoo. How do you expect me to believe that? H-he, Chanyeol, your partner for three years, died five months ago. How can you expect me to think you're fine and that everything is fucking dandy and wonderful when Chanyeol died five months ago?!" Baekhyun clutches his shaky hands.</p><p>Kyungsoo watches his friend as he raises his mug to take a careful sip. He smiles. It's just the right amount of sugar. Seeing his friend's relentless gaze, he sighs and places the cup on the coaster. </p><p>"It's only been five months? I thought it was more like seven."</p><p>He takes another sip of coffee. It's still perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes, Nose and Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.
> 
> This was inspired by a movie that wasn't cruel enough in my opinion.
> 
> There will be equal amount of ChanSoo and KaiSoo...

Baekhyun stares at me. "Only five months, Kyungsoo? That's all you have to say about your partner dying? 'Oh, it's only been five months'? Why are you acting like such a heartless piece of shit?"

I watch the steam rise up from my coffee, before my eyes briefly meet his. "He's not coming back hyung. There's no point in wallowing in his death. It's done and over with. He's only ashes in a jar now."

Baekhyun clenches his jaw, the grasp on his shaking hands turning white-knuckled. His coffee remains untouched. "I've moved on, hyung. You don't need to worry about me."

He abruptly rises from the leather armchair, the coffee jittering in its cup. "That only tells me that I do Kyungsoo. I'm leaving. Have a nice week."

I take another sip of my beverage as I watch him storm out of the cafe. Standing up from my seat, the line on my ring finger seems to burn despite the cool metal covering it. 

I shouldn't have come.

 

***

 

My legs carry me down the familiar corridor to our- no, my apartment. The keys jingle on the chain, as I turn the corner. 

My eyes widen at the sight of another person. 

Early twenties, I'd guess, tan skin, fluffy hair and a lean build. I force myself to look away as I unlock the door and slip inside. 

 

***

 

_Mother fucker. It was him again. The tall, friendly idiot (who was also handsome, but I would rather pour boiling water on myself before admitting that out loud) was back. Again. For the third time this week. When it was only a Monday._

_He's wearing dark wash jeans, a red sweatshirt, and one of his many snapbacks. He steps up to the counter with a false-swagger and wide grin. Leaning in as close as he can he asks, "Can I have you today?"_

_I glare, "Coffee and pastries only."_

_"But you look so delicious. Like a scone with a jelly fill." He flutters his eyes at me, head resting between his hands._

_"Order something before I kick your clumsy ass to the curb. There are other customers in line." When will this guy get a fucking clue?_

_He glances behind him. "No there aren't, Do Kyungsoo," he grins._

_My fist tightens as I try to control my breathing. "Why are you even hitting on me, Park Chanyeol? I think I've made it clear that you're not my type. I don't have time for your bullshit."_

_He leans back from the counter, smoothing down his side burns. He smiles brightly. "Because someday I'll be your type and even more important," his smile becomes even wider, "someday you'll love yourself as much I love you."_

_Love. Love?! My cheeks become a vibrant shade of red as my mouth drops._

_"I'll have a medium iced coffee with sugar please, Kyungsoo."_

_I can only blink at him._

 

***

 

Get out of the left side of bed. Tuck blankets back into their spot, but leave the ones on the right alone.

Take a shower and brush teeth. Don't use the cinnamon spice body wash and use the Crest toothpaste instead of the Colgate. 

Get dressed. Check unused closet to make sure everything is in place.

Eat peanut butter flavored cereal for breakfast, use chocolate milk for best taste. 

Write for three hours. Take a walk in the park or watch a movie if faced with writer's block.

Refill cup of cof-

Fuck. I'm out. I open the cupboards once again to check. Yup, I'm out. 

I run a hand through my hair and move to grab my wallet. I can walk to the food market nearby. 

Five minutes later, I'm out the door and walking to the elevator. I mutter a curse to myself, when I see the doors closing. I make a dash and somehow manage to make it before they do.

Moving to my usual corner, I'm surprised to find the handsome stranger I saw the other day. He blinks at me unwaveringly, but his mouth remains shut, making no move to greet.

I swallow and nod my head slightly in his direction. "Hello. I'm Do Kyungsoo. I believe we're neighbors."

The pristine face decorated by thick lips and warm eyes continues to simply stare at me. "And you are?"

The man's mouth drops and he quickly bows in greeting. He must have been spacing out. However, instead of simply saying hello, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen and small notepad. He scribbles something before turning it to me. 

"Hello, I'm Kim Jongin. It's nice to meet you."

I nod in understanding. My eyes flicker to his, "You can't talk?"

He looks down and shakes his head. He looks like a puppy with his hair shaking like that.

I open my mouth to speak, but the ding of the elevator interrupts me. I exit the metal box, his steps behind me. 

He looks at me gently, his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatshirt. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jongin."

I feel the beat of my heart quicken when he graces me with a bright smile. 

 

***

 

I'm not surprised when I find Jongin looking lost in the produce section, I've been seeing him everywhere lately. For the past two months, I've seen flickers of him in the park, on the way to the local coffee shop, in the convenience store, in the apartment lobby and even shopping in Itaewon. He's everywhere. I have no complaints though. For reasons unbeknownst to me, his presence is so comforting. Things around him seem to dull in comparison. 

So running into him at the grocery store comes as no surprise to me. I push my cart to the lost-looking boy.

"Jongin," I call out. He turns around and smiles when he sees me. "Shopping for dinner?" I nervously look down.

I feel a tap on the shoulder and look up to find a written message. "Not really. I'm horrible at cooking." He rubs the back of his neck before beginning to shift his weight from foot to foot. 

"Would you like to come over? I wouldn't mind cooking for one more."

His eyes widen before he tackles me in a hug. He smells like mint.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He pulls back to nod his head before diving into the hug again. 

 

***

 

I slide a notebook across the table. Although it may appear childish with an embroidered dragon breathing fire on the front, it's a high quality product. 

Jongin looks up from his spaghetti, sauce on the corner of his lip. 

"Your notebook looked like it was running out. I had this one lying around the house, so I thought-"

He stops me by reaching his hand across the table, bringing my hand into his. His tan skin is warm against mine. 

I look up to find him smiling at me. He's wearing a hoody from his dance practice, his hair is in messy wisps, but he's so beautiful. 

 

***

 

_"You're so handsome, Kyungsoo."_

_I smack his shoulder causing him to chuckle. "Don't act like you don't agree with me, Soo._

_I shake my head at my giant lover and readjust my bomber hat- the embarrassing, lovable fool wanted to wear couple hats. "Well, you have a handsome soul, Chanyeol."_

_I mean it. Two years into our relationship and I'm still wondering why he chose me, why he wanted me. As cheesy as it sounds, his soul is beautiful. He's friendly to everyone, is always so positive and never fails to smile. At first I thought it was some facade, but it isn't. He genuinely wants others to be happy. He's so different from me. I have a hard time caring for the limited few that I do, but Chanyeol. I watch him swing our connected hands back and forth. Chanyeol has such a big heart._

_"I'm handsome, too, Soo!" He pouts at me._

_"But it's your heart I fell in love with," I declare. He freezes in his steps, before tightening his grip on my hand._

_I let out a groan of pain, causing him to release it and check over my body. "I'm sorry, Soo. What's wrong? Are you ok? I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"_

_"The tattoo, Yeol." His mouth drops as he ohs. We recently got matching tattoos-a simple black line wrapping around the circumference- on our ring fingers because apparently 'rings are too cliche' which was Chanyeol for 'I would lose it.'_

_He presses a kiss to my lips and wraps his lanky arms around me. He smells like cinnamon._

 

***

 

I wake up panting, sweat sticking to my body.

_I'll be back soon. Don't worry._

I peel my shirt off and wobble my way to the closet, clad only in my boxers. I stare at the door before pushing it open. 

The rows and rows of snapbacks are still where he left them. 

I find a familiar red sweatshirt, pulling it over my head and collapse to the floor.

_I love you._

I bring my knees to my chest. The scent of cinnamon surrounds me as tears rush down my face.

 

***

 

"I'm feeling better," I announce to the two pairs of questioning eyes. Baekhyun remains silent as he takes a sip from his tea. Jongdae tilts his head, fingers tapping on the table top. 

"So C-"

"Jongdae," Baekhyun says sternly. He mutters an apology and leans back in his seat.

Jongdae studies me, biting his lip. "You do seem a bit happier. Did you meet someone?"

Baekhyun glares at him as I simultaneously blush and glance away. Jongdae grins to himself. "So there is someone. Who?"

"Umm. He's just a friend."

"Aren't they all?" Jongdae teases. Baekhyun glares at him once again.

"His name is Jongin and he lives next door and is a dancer. I cook meals for him often. He's umm nice to be around. Oh! And he convinced me to buy a dog."

Baekhyun's mouth drops. "You bought a dog?"

I bite my lip and dig out my cell, producing a picture of said dog. "His name is Yoda and he's a miniature schnauzer. Something funny is that even though Jongin helped me choose him, Yoda constantly ignores him even when he gets out dog treats."

Baekhyun coos upon seeing the pointy ears and primarily gray coat. 

"I want to meet them. This Jongin person and Yoda," Jongdae states. 

My skin pales. "You can meet Yoda, but I'm- I'm not even sure if Jongin likes guys."

"I look forward to the day  I can meet him then." Baekhyun simply sighs at Jongdae's antics.

 

***

 

I slam my laptop in frustration. I can't write anything today. 

Taking Yoda for a walk and getting fresh air didn't even help me. 

Everything was going wrong today. I had to constantly re-look up my references and my writing was an incoherent jumble- or so my editor told me. 

I ruffle my hair and pick up my mug to take another sip of coffee.

I curse to myself when I find it empty.

 

***

 

Jongin's skin is flushed from exertion when he exits the back door. He runs to me when our eyes meet; I don't mind the sweat one bit. "You were so good, Jongin! I didn't know you could dance like that!"

He pulls back with a smile on his face and a blush decorating his cheeks. 

"I don't know much about dance and even though you weren't a lead, you were so brilliant Jongin." He continues to blush at my words as he reaches into his pocket to write something on the dragon pad I gave him all those months ago. 

"Thank you, hyung. I'm happy you came even though I didn't have a free ticket."

I pat him on the shoulder. "Of course, I would come." 

He brings his jacket closer to him, smiling at my words. "Come on, I'll drive us home."

Forty minutes later we're standing in front of my door. I fiddle with my keys as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Good night, Jongin." 

I turn to pull open the door, but am stopped by the feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist. Time stops as he spins me around to face him and leans down to peck my lips. I gasp.

He pulls back for a moment, his eyes searching mine, before kissing me again. I let myself get lost in the sensation of tingles. 

When he breaks the kiss, I'm panting, my heart racing in my chest. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

His answer is kissing my forehead.

 

***

 

_I press my nose to his neck, inhaling the scent of cinnamon. His eyes flicker open, causing me to lean in and pepper kisses all over his face._

_He groans as he stretches his arms over his head, before returning them to my waist. His fingers dance up and down my spine._

_"Good morning, Soo," his voice is froggy._

_I kiss his lips and push back his curly hair. "Good morning, Yeol."_

_"My thighs hurt," he announces._

_My mouth drops and I pull back from his embrace. "Did I not use enough lube? Should I go get some ointment? Wh-" The sound of his laughter stops me from jumping off the bed._

_"I'm ok, Soo, just a bit sore. It's been awhile since we've done that position."_

_I nod and fall back into his embrace._

_"I don't want to get up today. I just want to stay here with you in this bed and bathe in the sunshine," he presses his nose into my neck._

_"We can't be cats all day, Yeol. You have to go to your apprenticeship at the vet, you need the experience if you want to get your doctorate."_

_His groans into my neck before raising his head. "Ok, but only if you kiss me."_

_I smile and give him a quick peck. "I love you."_

_The drowsiness disappears from his eyes. "I love you, too."_

 

***

 

_I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I love you._

My heart pounds, my chest clenching and throat tightening despite the scent surrounding me. It's dimming, it's fading. The cinnamon is vanishing. 

I shouldn't be surprised, I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. The calendar glared at me. September first it read. September first. One year.

I push my nose deeper and deeper into the sweatshirt, but I can't find it. It's been replaced by my scent.  

I scream when I feel the tears flood over the gates. 

It's not here anymore. He's not here anymore. He's not here anymore. He's not here. Chanyeol's not here. 

I try to breathe, but only hiccuped gasps come out. 

I clutch the clothes and bring them closer to me, the hangers making a screeching sound. 

I can't stop. The tears won't stop, the clenching won't stop. It will never stop. 

My eyes snap open when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Jongin. I sit frozen in the curtain of clothes as he reaches out to wipe my eyes. His hand slides into mine, his eyes never leaving me, as he pulls me to my feet and leads me to the bedroom. 

I inhale his scent of mint, as we sit on the bed hugging. "I miss him, Jongin. I miss him so much. I only pretended like I didn't care, like he wasn't constantly on my mind. How-how could I possibly get through the day if I constantly thought of him? If I even say his name I break down. If I see our tattoo on my finger, I burst into tears, th-that's why I wear a ring over it. I can't bear to look at something so him."

Jongin pats my back.

"I miss him so fucking much, Jongin. Why can't he be here with me? I-I-I still love him. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever forget about him. H-he was so nice and handsome and beautiful and perfect and kind and so much better than me. How could I forget someone like that? It's not possible. Why couldn't he live? I would take his place if I could. He deserved to be here. He cared for others and he made them happy and he had the most beautiful smile. It's not fucking fair that he's gone." 

The tears begin to rush down my face again.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. I wish Chanyeol was here. I would tell him I loved him every minute and kiss him every two. I'm sorry, Jongin, I'm sorry."

My breaths come out in hiccups and my eyes burn from the tears. 

Jongin buries his head into my neck, stroking my back. 

"I'm sor-" his finger stops me from speaking. Through blurry eyes, I find that he is crying as well. One of his tears hits my cheek.

I fall asleep crying in his arms.

 

***

 

Jongin reaches out to readjust my scarf, my nose twitches at the scratchy material. Both of our cheeks are red, both of our lips are chapped from the biting wind, but both of us are smiling. 

I press a kiss to his lips. "Happy 25th Birthday, Jongin." 

With a smile, he shows me his notebook. "Happy 26th Birthday, Kyungsoo."

He pushes back my hair and kisses my forehead, before I turn to unlock the door. It opens with a click and I quickly pull him inside. He places his notebook on the corner table near the door as I unzip my coat and place it on the hanger. I call out, "Yoda, I'm home!"

I jump back when the lights suddenly flicker on, following a loud shout of "Surprise!" 

My jaw drops at the sight of my friends. Even Minseok is here with his boyfriend, I didn't even know that he was back from China. I punch Jongdae on the shoulder when he hugs me in greeting and glare at Baekhyun from over his shoulder. When I pull back from the hug, I turn to Jongin. "I have someone I need to introduce you to."

His brow furrows at my words, but he follows me as I lead him to Jongin. My hand rests on Jongin's arm. "This is my boyfriend, Jongin."

I turn back to Jongdae with a grin that quickly drops when I see his face. "Is something wrong, hyung?"

"Kyungsoo," his eyes dart between me and Jongin, "Who are you talking about? No one is there."

My heart drops. "What do you mean, hyung? He's right there," I point to Jongin who is staring me, nibbling on his lip. I wait for Jongdae to say "just kidding", but it never happens.

"No one is there, Kyungsoo. No one." The room is suddenly quiet, all eyes on me. Jongdae reaches out to take my hand. I fall to the floor unconscious before he can. 

 

***

 

_Chanyeol kisses me gently on the lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry I have to miss our dinner date, Soo. I'll make it up to you another time."_

_I shake my head and kiss his cheek. "It's ok. You didn't know there would be emergency at the animal hospital."_

_His hand leaves mine as he makes his way to the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_He grins and closes the door behind him. The scent of cinnamon lingers in the air._

 

***

 

Undifferentiated schizophrenia. 

The notebook was blank. The touches, the scents, the sights were false; hallucinations. 

It was latent, not triggered until the car accident. It was the reason behind my poor writing. It was why I'm now staring at blank, white walls in a scratchy uniform.

I turn to find Jongin sitting in the corner, staring at me. His hair is brown, lips plush, face still of excellent structure, body as lean. He looks guilty. He doesn't make any attempts to come closer.

"They said you were imaginary," his eyes flash at the words, "that my brain made you up...that you're not real." He rises from his spot in the corner and walks closer. "They said I wouldn't see you anymore once the antipsychotics kick in, that I would be functional in society after that."

My eyes burn. He kneels down on the floor next to my bedside. "What am I supposed to do now, Jongin?" I sniffle. "Chanyeol is dead and y-you're supposedly not real," my head falls to my knees, "what am I supposed to do?"

I look up at the gentle touch on cheek. Jongin retracts his hand once my eyes are on him. His eyes are teary, but a smile is on his lips. He raises his left hand and uses his right to rub his ring finger. I look down at my own, it's where the tattoo is. 

He nods his head when I look into his eyes. He then proceeds to bring his hand to his heart. I wipe my eyes at the action. He smiles and pats his heart again. 

I blink trying to get the tears out of my eyes, before giving up and rubbing at them.

He's gone when I open my eyes.

 

***

 

"Kyungsoo," Jongdae calls out, leaning against his white Hyundai. 

I nod to acknowledge his presence. I'm too tired to do anything else.

When I'm close enough, he brings me into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." I hum.

He releases me to get into the car, I follow and pull open the door to find Yoda sitting in the front seat. He barks in greeting, tongue hanging out of his mouth. I stare at him.

"What's wrong, Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asks with his hands on the wheel. 

I look at him before returning to stare at the dog.

"Yoda is real, Kyungsoo."

Driving away from the mental hospital, with Yoda in my lap, I discover he smells like cinnamon. 

I smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this as an accurate representation of schizophrenia. It is highly unlikely people who are schizophrenic will have hallucinations as strong as Jongin. 
> 
> This work of fiction is mainly my take on an aspect of "A Beautiful Mind."


End file.
